


Remember Well

by beatlomanka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Crack, Gen, Grudges, Humor, Threats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мария Хилл обижена на ЗС из-за Фьюри больше, чем сам Фьюри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Well

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444258) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



\- Если я переключусь на… - страдальчески начал Баки.

\- Мы этого не допустим, - быстро сказал Стив. – Ты теперь Мститель, мы все тебя прикроем.

\- Но нам нужно это обговорить, - нахмурился Баки. – Если я все-таки переключусь, кто-то должен меня убить.

\- Нет, мы возьмем тебя под охрану, - возразил Стив.

\- Согласен, - добавил Фьюри. – Мы бы сделали то же самое для любого из Мстителей. 

Клинт и Наташа кивнули, переглядываясь и явно думая о том времени, когда Локи подчинил себе Бартона.

Баки вздохнул.

\- У вас может не оказаться такой возможности. Это может быть слишком рискованно. Я не буду участвовать в миссиях, пока не буду уверен, что кто-то готов…

\- Я готова, - как ни в чем не бывало сказала Мария.

Ник приподнял бровь, глядя на нее. Она пожала плечами.

\- Если он опять перекинется в Гидра-мальчика, я прострелю ему голову. Если не перекинется, не прострелю. Все счастливы.

\- Я нет, - сказал Стив.

\- У вашей внезапной и нехарактерной любезности есть причины, агент Хилл? – спросил Фьюри. Мария взглянула на него.

\- Во время битвы на Потомаке была разрушена моя вашингтонская квартира. С отличным видом и огромной гардеробной. 

Фьюри скептически посмотрел на нее, и к разговору присоединилась Наташа.

\- Я думаю, директор, агент Хилл все еще в ярости из-за того, что нам пришлось наблюдать за вашей смертью.

Мария прищурилась, глядя на нее.

\- Иногда ты мне и в самом деле не нравишься.

Наташа подмигнула.

\- Это очень мило, агент Хилл, - сказал Фьюри и тут же добавил: - Не убивать никого из Мстителей. Это прямой приказ.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы со всей силы дать им в зубы, сэр? – невинно спросила она.

\- Подождите, возможность дать им в зубы будет включать и Тони, да? – спросил Клинт.

Фьюри вздохнул и посмотрел на Стива.

\- Я знаю, Роджерс, технически это не твоя вина, но я все равно добавлю это в мой перечень ситуаций, когда ты был занозой в заднице.

\- Да, директор, - согласился Стив.

\- Добро пожаловать в команду, - сказал Фьюри и протянул Баки ладонь. 

\- Спасибо, сэр. Сделаю все возможное, чтобы быть полезным.

Фьюри наклонился к нему и прошептал:

\- Но в самом деле. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы Хилл тебя не пристрелила.


End file.
